The Halloween of the Kishin
by SoulSonicEater40
Summary: Soul and Maka team up with Sonic and Amy to defeat the Timekishin. Abit of SoulxMaka and Sonamy fluff
1. Chapter 1: the kishin's transportation

The Halloween of the Kishin by soulsoniceater40

Chapter 1: the Kishin's transportation

I'm Soul Eater the coolest scythe in the DWMA. I'm on a mission to defeat the kishin with my Meister Maka. I want to always be there to protect her, but right now what matters is the defeat of the kishin.

Maka's POV

I'm Maka Albarn straight "A" student at the DWMA. I want my weapon and best friend, Soul, to do well in school and become a stronger death scythe than my father is. so right now we're on our way to the Amazon Rainforest to find and defeat the kishin.

Normal POV

"Maka we need to go right now." said Soul to his meister. "I'm coming! Soul go start your motorcycle." Maka replied annoyed. "Fine. But we need to pack light or my bike wont go anywhere." Soul said as he walked out of the appartment. Soul and Maka departed Death City at 12A.M. They arrived in the Rainforest around noon and they were closing in on their target in Arachne's castle. "We'll have to travel by foot so no one can hear us." Maka sugested. Soul turned off his motorcycle and parked it under a tree. "Maka, are you ready for this?" Soul asked his meister. "Yeah" she replied. They then were at the door of the castle. they walked in and Maka said, "Soul, please turn into a scythe now." "Sure thing." he replied. they found the Kishin in the courtyard and tried to attack when a monster with clocks on it showed up. Then the monster picked up the kishin, and little did the duo know that that the monster also had taken their friends. Soul and Maka then tried to attack the monster with genie-hunter, but was hit instead and they layed there unconsious for a while. When they opened their eyes to see that they were in a white place, but there was a hand in front of Maka and neither of them knew who it was.


	2. Chapter 2: the return of the time eater

Chapter 2: The Return of the Time Eater

Sonic's POV

I was at a Halloween party when I felt that something was wrong. But I didn't pay attention to it. I just kept having a blast with my friends. Then I noticed a portal in the park where the party was. "Oh No, not again." I thought "I was pretty sure I destroyed that thing with my past self." But there it flew, the Time Eater. It made portals like he last time and started to suck my friends, in costume, into the portals. I tried to attack it again with my most complex attack, but again I was back-handed me and I lied there knowing what to expect when I opened my eyes. So I did and found I was again inside a white place with no color except me and a human girl and a red and black scythe. I walked over to the girl and held out my hand to her offering help. She took the help willingly. When she got up I noticed the eye on the staff of the scythe looked towards me. A flash of light appeared from the scythe and it transformed into a white haired boy with crimson eyes. He was protecting the girl with his arms. "Who are you and how did we get here?" he said. "I mean no harm to either of you." I said a little intimidated by the boy. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. We're in the domain of the time eater. And who are you guys?" the boy was the first to answer "I'm Soul Eater, demon scythe. It's nice to meet you." "Uh...Soul…who's that girl behind you?" I asked. The girl hit Soul in the head with a book to get him to move. Then she spoke "I'm Maka Albarn, two star scythe meister. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonic." "It's nice to meet you both because both our worlds are in danger. This has happened to me once before." I informed them "So you know what we're up against?" Maka asked "Yes, but is there anyone from your world that could revive the time eater because past me and I destroyed him the last time this happened." I asked they said together "The kishin!" I looked at them very confused "Who?" I asked. Then Maka started to explain "The kishin is a villain from our world who wants to engulf the universe with madness. He might have revived it." "Well that's good to know. Now we have to go through the past and present to find and defeat both enemies."


	3. Chapter 3: finding of friends

Chapter 3: The Finding of Friends

Soul's POV

Sonic made it though his stage and recolored his friend tails & the green hill zone. In the background was a pumpkin house that Maka and I knew oh too well. Maka said "Come on Soul, lets fight like there's no tomorrow." "Alright let's collect some kishin souls, I'm getting hungry!" I said with a grin. We finished the stage and had collected 99 kishin souls. Kid was recolored and was complaining about how the zone wasn't symmetrical. Then Maka and I fought Blaire again and got a green emerald. "We got one of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed. "What's a Chaos Emerald?" we asked. "This emerald possesses chaos energy. When one has all seven they can preform a miracle." Sonic explained "So in our world that could be when a weapon has collected 99 kishin souls and a witch soul to become a death scythe." Maka said. "Not exactly, you gain a lot of chaos energy." Sonic said "It's more like…what you guys call it again?" "Soul Resonance?" I said. "Yes, Soul Resonance." Sonic said. Well we went though time and recolored our friends. "So Soul, what is soul link?" Sonic asked "Soul link is where more than one weapon/meister pair resonant together." I answered. "Hey Amy, could you hold on to the Chaos Emeralds for me?" Sonic asked "Sure Sonic. I can do that." Amy said. We were in front of the gate to our ultimate challenge: to defeat both the time eater and the kishin.


	4. Chapter 4: the beginning of the end

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

Normal POV

The battle between heroes and villains began. The fait of both worlds rests in the hands of Maka, Soul, & Sonic. The fight begins with Sonic and Maka (Soul in scythe form in her hands) running around attacking with everything they got. Then the kishin caused some madness waves to confuse our heroes. The first wave (weak) hit, but all dodged the time eater's attack. The second wave (stronger) hit, they barely dodged the time eater's attack. The last wave the kishin was stronger than the first two.

Sonic's POV

The kishin made the last wave of madness, but I got to anxious to finish this fight. "Maka, you and Soul follow me and we'll hit them both with one blow" I told them. But instead of running to the kishin, we ran into both the hands of time eater. We got mashed and everything went black.

Normal POV

Sonic, Maka, and Soul lied unconscious. The kishin joined with the time eater creating the time kishin. It looks like all hopes are lost.


	5. Chapter 5: the defeat

Chapter 5: The Defeat

Amy's POV

Everyone came in to see Sonic, Soul, and Maka lying on the ground lifelessly. I ran to Sonic and tried to shake him to get up, but he didn't. I did the same to the others, but no luck. Then I looked to my hand where I find my Piko Piko hammer, but this time my hand was the hammer itself. I remembered Maka telling me that when you have a connection with a weapon in her world, that person becomes the weapon. "We could call on the Chaos Emeralds power to help us." I told everyone. I still remember the day I told Sonic "I'll be there if you ever need help." Now he really needed me and I'll finally repay him for all the times I got him into trouble or got him hurt. I thought with the emeralds power we could defeat the time kishin. As the emeralds circled around us I thought of how much I've learned from Sonic and how great it would be if I could keep up with him and he loved me.

Normal POV

The emeralds energy got absorbed by Sonic, Amy, Maka, & Soul. Sonic, Soul, &Maka regained consciousness to see Sonic and Amy in super form and Maka and Soul flying with glowing, gold chaos wings. "Let's finish this right, shall we?" Sonic said with Amy at his side. Soul noticed that Amy's hand was her Piko Piko Hammer. "Amy you know in Maka and my world you can fully change into your weapon. Sonic, grab Amy's hand and she'll become a Piko Piko hammer." Soul said. "Then what's the plan?" Sonic asked as he now held Amy in super hammer form. "Remember when we told you about soul link? Well we are going to have to use that technic." Soul explained. "Amy, I need you to sing when all of us to attack, while I play the piano with my soul. OK?" "Alright, let's do this!" Amy said excitedly.

Soul's POV

I sat down in the black blood room where the piano was. I opened it to see the polished keys waiting to be played. Then I concentrated on our attacks. Next I began to play a dark and fast tune with Amy singing the attacks. When I reached the end of the song we gave the Time Kishin the final blow. Then the whole room was embedded in a bright light that blinded everyone. Amy and I transformed back to normal to see Sonic and Maka on the ground unconscious then we looked to see the Time Kishin was gone. "We did it?" Amy asked while picking Sonic off the ground. "Yeah, we did." I replied getting Maka off the ground. "We need to help them" I heard in the distance. I think it was Stein talking to the others. Amy and I were carrying Sonic and Maka to the others when Amy collapsed with sonic on top of her. So I picked them up and kept walking toward everyone. I couldn't stay upright for much longer. I fell and every thing went black.

the black blood room refered to is the one after the defeat of Asura


End file.
